Final Fantasy VII: The Story Untold
by Namishinko
Summary: Nanami is the general of Rantar, she has a husband-to-be, the respect of her men, and a good life in her village. But all of this will change when the red-haired man from SOLIDER kidnaps her.
1. The Fated Dance

Why hello everybody! This is Nanami's (I helped a bit) first story on this site! We have a joint account, so you'll be getting some Nanami stories, some Shinko stories, and some we work together on. I'm Shinko, I'm basically the editor, I hafta make sure that Nanami actually writes. I've always wondered if people actually read these...I have an idea! If you read this, comment, you'll get a cookie. That means I'll have to disguise this sentence though...Cuz I don't want people to be all 'Cookie?! -reads-' No Brownie points for that. You've gotta read it without the knowledge of a reward! But yea, this is Nanami's story, I may get around to writing Shinko's eventually (Prolly not). Sorry in advance for any typos or grammar errors!

**Chapter 1: The Fated Dance**

"You should be celebrating…" The young brunette said as he quietly shut the golden balcony door, turning to look at the young girl that stood in front of him.

"What's there to celebrate?" She asked back, a hand softly running through the chocolate brown hair that cascaded down to her lower back.

"Well, we won an awesome victory, all thanks to you that is." He smiled, walking toward her and placing his hands on her narrow shoulders, lovingly.

"Crueak… that victory meant nothing," she turned around slowly to face her second in command, flipping the bang that covered the left side of her face slightly, "even though the battle is over, we have yet…"

"To win the war…" Crueak finished, placing a hand on her cheek, "but, we have struck fear into the hearts of our enemies."

"How long must this go on?" she cried quietly, leaning into Crueak's gentle hand.

"Nanami, don't lose hope yet, we can't have the men think that their general has given up." Crueak whispered softly, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just so tired of the fighting; I can't go on like this…"

"Yes you can, and you will, because, as long as my heart is beating and I have a sword in my hand, I will fight for you." Crueak smiled, wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"I love you…" she said softly placing her hands on his chest.

"I love you too…" He answered back, kissing the top of her head before resting the side of his face against the soft hair, "Come, the others are waiting for you to arrive, they would like a word of encouragement from their general."

"I can't, not yet." Nanami said pulling away and staring toward the sunset.

"You have always loved it haven't you?"

"Huh?" Nanami looked toward him, a look of confusion spread over her face.

"The sunset, there has never been a day when you haven't stared at it." Crueak stepped beside her, placing his hand on top of hers.

"It is the mystery of it that keeps me drawn to it, I guess." Nanami looked up at Crueak.

"Lets' go inside…" Crueak said, wrapping his hand around her hand and leading her to and through the door into a large beautifully decorated ballroom surrounded with rich maroon walls and a large glass chandelier hanging in the middle of the room.

Nanami walked behind Crueak to the middle of the dance floor, where he pulled her close to him and placed one hand on her hip and grabbed Nanami's left hand with the other. Nanami smiled gently and placed her right hand on his shoulder as they began dance.

"Genesis, your mission is to find the General and bring her back here, use any method you wish…" the tall silver haired general said as he stood up from leaning on the stone wall of the cave that they hid in.

"Of course, General." The red head responded back, a smirk forming on his pale face, "It should be very easy. "

"Try not to dazzle her too much, Genesis. Just persuade her to follow you." Sephiroth sighed, noticing the smirk on Genesis's face.

"Of course, my dear friend, I will try not to, but if such a thing happens, who am I to stop it." He snickered.

"Just go, " Sephiroth retorted, flicking his hand as a sign of dismissal, "Just try to be back in twenty minutes."

"Of course, General." The redhead stood up silently, and walked out of the cave, his red coat gliding dramatically behind him as he stepped out of the entrance to the cave, "Now where does a nightingale celebrate a victory?" he asked himself, looking around the calm village. He laughed to himself before heading toward the mansion that perched on a large hill over the town, guessing that his 'nightingale' was there.

Nanami and Crueak had stopped their dance, when the music had finished, they turned to see the leader of the village step up to the microphone that was set on the small stage.

"Welcome, and congratulations to our outstanding army, for yet another fantastic victory. " He said into the microphone, his voice booming throughout the ballroom, "we are truly blessed to have such an army and of course such an amazing General to lead it." He laughed to himself, "It has always surprised me how such a small girl could destroy an entire army single-handedly, but she of course does have the Goddess's gift." He smiled, "I would like to ask said General to come up here and give a speech."

Nanami blushed slightly before looking at Crueak, who just smiled and pushed her toward the stage. An applause greeted her as she stepped up to the microphone, lowering it slightly due to her height, "Good evening, and thank you," she said looking at the mayor and smiling, "for that wonderful introduction, I appreciate all that you say I am, but I am nothing without the brave men that stand behind me. " she smiled at the crowd, "it is their will and 

loyalty that gives me the strength I need to win a battle, and I know, that they would die for me, which makes me feel honored.

"For forty-four days we fought through that abandoned wasteland, our food had run low, and our spirits were slowly depleting. The only thing that kept us going was not only our will to live, but our honor and courage. So I thank my men for staying strong, and for those who had passed away in honorable combat, let the Goddess be with them, and they will not soon be forgotten. Thank you." Nanami nodded as she stepped away from the microphone and walked off the stage, smiling at the applause that greeted her.

"Good job, you write that yourself?" Crueak laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

"You'd be amazed what being a general can do for your speaking skills." She laughed as she kissed him.

"Well then, shall we?" Crueak smiled bowing mockingly.

"Why not…" Nanami laughed as she began to dance to the rhythm of the music, Crueak following after.

Genesis walked into the ballroom of the mansion, chuckling to himself as he watched the couples dancing throughout the room, "So artist, yet so trivial. " he commented as he started across the dance floor toward his intended target. He stepped behind Crueak, tapping him on the shoulder, "May I?" He said referring to Nanami, who was currently dancing with the other women in a Rantarian waltz style dance.

"Oh, of course," Crueak said startled by the unexpected visitor. He smiled kindly before walking off.

Nanami started back to where the line of men were, looking curiously for her husband.

"I'll be filling in for a bit, my dear…" Genesis whispered into her ear, startling her.

"Oh really, well, okay," Nanami said cautiously, placing her hand on his shoulder and holding his left hand. Genesis smirked as he placed his hand on her waist. They started to dance to the music, performing the traditional Rantarian waltz, "Hm." Nanami said as he leaned back in his grasp.

"What?" Genesis said pulling her up swiftly.

"You dance well for someone who is not Rantarian… " She said as she spun out, holding Genesis's hand at an arm's length.

"Heh, so do you." Genesis smirked, pulling her back, "I've studied Rantarian culture, and it is how you say, very fascinating."

"Oh really, well, we are known for our folk dances." Nanami said as they continued their dance, "What do you mean by I am not Rantarian? I do live here don't I?"

"First of all, my dear, your eyes and skin color are too light for a Rantarian, and even if you have lived here all of your life, it doesn't change the fact that you aren't Rantarian." He said as they began to walk in a circle around each other, their hands touching.

"You're point?" Nanami retorted back bitterly.

"My point is, you don't know who you really a-"

"Who are you?" Nanami snapped, backing away and causing some people to look towards them, before they turned back to what they were doing.

"I suggest you don't cause such a scene," Genesis said grabbing her arm and pulling her close. He placed a red leather covered hand over her mouth before she was able to talk back, "All your questions will be answered if you just follow me, my little nightingale." He smirked, pulling her small frame closer as she began to struggle. He smirked before pulling her off into the shadows of the ballroom, releasing her once they were out of earshot and eye sight of everyone in the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Nanami shouted, turning to walk back toward the ballroom.

"I wish I didn't have to do this nightingale but you give me no choice." Genesis snickered as he pulled a syringe from his coat pocket and stabbing it into Nanami's neck, empting the bluish liquid into her bloodstream.

"What…di-..you…d?" Nanami slurred as she placed a hand on her neck once the needle left.

"Oh, nothing, just injected you with Mako sedative." Genesis smirked as he threw the syringe off to the side, "It is meant to slow the Mako in your blood stream and cause the inflicted to fall unconscious, which means that you, my dear, have Mako within your blood." He said as he lifted the small girl into his arms, bridal style.

"pumedon.." she muttered before letting the darkness embrace her and entering unconsciousness.

"Never, my nightingale," Genesis smiled placing a light kiss on her cheek, before exiting the mansion.

* * *

Hello, this is Nanami! 3 This is an awkward chapter... it has always been, but I mean we all know Genesis is a pervert so it makes sense. So I guess I'll say something that mostly everyone says at this point... Review or be FIVEN'D!!


	2. Loveless

Yeah chapter two!! It is awkward again!!

**Chapter 2: Loveless**

Voices were all she heard as she came to, she opened her eyes slowly only to shut them as she felt a presence in the room, _Probably that sick bastard,_ she thought quietly to herself.

"Genesis, when I wanted her delivered, I wanted to be at least conscious…" a low baritone voice echoed through the room…or wherever they were.

"She would not comply with my wishes; I had to do what I did so she would cooperate. But, we did learn that she is a carrier of Mako, meaning that you can manipulate her more easily, Sephiroth." The familiar voice of Genesis rang through the room.

_Sephiroth?!, _she thought, _Shinra!_

"Fine, you are dismissed." Sephiroth said waving him off with his hand.

"Thank you, general…" Genesis said bowing his head as he walked out of the tent that they now stationed themselves in.

"I know you are awake, there is no need to fake it, Nanami." Sephiroth said with his back to the teen general.

"What are you doing here?" Nanami said as she tried to stand, only to find her hands shackled to the ground.

"Hm, I thought you would get the hint, let me ask you. Why do you think I'm here?" Sephiroth turned toward her, cocking his head to the side.

"…"

"Rantar has become too much of a threat to us in the Wutai war, and we were asked to destroy your precious little village, "

"So are you going to kill me, or what?" Nanami barked.

"You intrigue me, unlike every other pathetic human in this village. You know, they are a complete mess without you…" Sephiroth smirked as Nanami's face went into a shocked expression, "Of course, there was one soldier who kept asking about you, even though he was fighting for his own life. What was his name? Oh yes, Crueak…"

"…no…"

"I enjoyed shoving Masumune through him, hearing his cries of pain; it was music to my ears…"

"Damn you!!" Nanami screamed, pulling at the restraints.

"Of course, it was noble in a sense, that he would protect his woman over all things, " Sephiroth chuckled to himself, ignoring Nanami's screams, "but he was missing something that was key to that situation, the woman…"

"Let me go!" Nanami screamed shrilly.

"Why?" Sephiroth turned, "You are a dangerous criminal in my point of view, but if you were to consider surrendering and giving up on this foolish attempt to fight for Wutai, and join us, then I might let you go. Of course, I would have to keep you in the Shinra jail until the president sees it fit to let you go.

"So what do you say, Nanami Leonhart? Do you die for this foolish cause, like the rest of your pathetic village, or, do you live and fight for the winning side?"

"Go to hell." Nanami spat at him.

"You don't get it do you? You and your village were only expendable pawns to Wutai, they didn't care about your welfare, but Shinra will. Haven't you wanted to be with your own kind, with people who look like you, and won't fall so easily?

"You, Nanami are special from any other warrior I have ever had to face in my years of being a General. Your war strategies were ingenious, your fighting skills unmatchable. Why should you waste your abilities on such a pathetic cause? You're fighting against your own kind-"

"I am nothing like you!" Nanami shouted.

"Nanami, we are more in common then you could ever imagine." Sephiroth lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"My people were strong, and we were very important to Wutai…"

"Oh really? Then why did they not send word of our arrival?"

"They wouldn't…"

"They knew perfectly well that we were coming here. "Sephiroth said pulling a folded sheet of paper out of his black leather coat pocket, "I have the official words from the emperor of Wutai right here… "

"You told him? Wasn't it supposed to be a surprise attack?"

"It was wasn't it? He told us that he did not care for your welfare, and actually gave their best wishes to us. Ironic isn't? The empire that you thought cared for you and encouraged you, ended up never caring if you existed."

"Why do you care?" Nanami looked down, her spirit slowly breaking.

"Because, I do care if you exist. Do you know why?" Sephiroth asked rhetorically, smirking at the confused look on her face, "because I see you as an obstacle, so…" Sephiroth said quickly pulling out masamune and pointing it towards Nanami's throat, catching her off guard, "how about a General to General spar?"

"A spar," Nanami said leaning back slightly, "what good would a spar do? I thought you would be more interested in a full on battle."

"But we'll make the spar a little more interesting, shall we? How about a bet?" he raised a questioning eyebrow, pulling masamune away from her neck, "If I win, you give up this little resistance thing and join us-"

"And if I win?" Nanami interrupted.

"You can kill me…" he smirked darkly.

"Putting your life on the line? You must be confident." Nanami scoffed, "But I wonder how long that will last."

"Let's put it to the test, shall we?" Sephiroth walked around Nanami and unlocked the handcuffs, "First one with a sword through their stomach loses…"

"What? But wouldn-"

"You have mako don't you?"

"What's mako?" Nanami asked quietly as she stood up, rubbing her wrists.

"I know you do…" Sephiroth said walking back around her and lifting her chin up with his index finger, "I can see it in your eyes… well, eye." He laughed, referring to the bang that covered half of her face, "Genesis!" He shouted, letting go of Nanami.

"Yes, Sephiroth?" the red haired man stalked back into the room, smirking at the glare that Nanami shot at him.

"See to it that she is ready for battle," Sephiroth said as he walked out of the tent.

"Hm, well, well…" Genesis laughed as he lifted a bag up and tossed it to Nanami, "seems like the nightingale might have her wings clipped after all."

"How?" Nanami looked up at him as she pulled her clothing out of the bag.

"Heh, we scavengered through the village and found your house, I hope that suits your fighting taste…" he smirked, "Oh and here," he lifted up a katana in his other hand, "It was the only weapon in your house, how you fight with something so simple, I will not know…"

"Don't mock Sukisho!" She shouted, pacing forward and snatching the katana out of his hand.

"sukisho?" Genesis tilted his head, "You named it?"

"No, he named himself, unlike any blade you've held, Sukisho is living." Nanami held up the sword, "He is a soul trapped inside this katana; it was left with me when I was abandoned here."

"Hm, strange…" Genesis looked at the sword before walking over to the chair that was sited inside the tent, sitting down and pulling out a book.

"What's that?" Nanami questioned as she pulled the dress over her head and threw it to the side.

"Loveless…" Genesis sighed, "It's an unfinished play."

"Loveless…" Nanami whispered to herself as she pulled on the shorts that were in the bag, "I think I heard of it before, "

"It's a popular play, it is seen all over Midgar…" Genesis said still looking at the pages of the reddish book that he held.

Nanami pulled a red shirt over her head and situated it so it fit comfortably. She then pulled a white vest over her arms and onto her shoulders, _"The most profound mystery is the Gift of the Goddess and in pursuit of this gift we set on a journey and take flight. Hopeless as it may seem we stand and carry onward with the ripples of water that surface on our hearts."_ She quoted as she wrapped a half skirt around the left side of her hip, which fell down to the ankle of her knee high black boots with iron on the toes.

"You've read?" Genesis looked up startled.

"Hm," It's like our holy book…" she laughed as she secured one of four belts around her waist. She quickly pulled on two arm warmers, "I had to study it, and fell in love with its hidden secrets, if only there was an ending." She said as she started to tie four red ribbons on her left arm, tying the fifth in her hair; securing it into a ponytail.

"But that is the fun of it," he said standing up; placing the book back in his coat as he walked over to Nanami, "You can decide the ending yourself." He started to gently stroke Nanami's cheek, _"When will the beasts of this world bring their fight to an end? From the dark sky, the Goddess comes whirling down. The door to the light opens to happiness, together with the gift of the Goddess."_ He bent down slowly, wrapping his arm around Nanami's waist, holding tighter as Nanami started to struggle, "You have certainly been blessed by the Goddess," he whispered inches away from Nanami's face.

"Wha-" She managed to say before she felt Genesis's lips on hers. Her eyes widened with shock, lifting her hands and placing them on his chest in a futile attempt at getting away. She slowly felt her face flush as Genesis pulled away.

"Are you finished?" Genesis smirked at her surprised, blushing face, reminding himself that she was only fifteen.

"Huh? Ummm… Yeah… I guess…" Nanami mumbled, causing Genesis to chuckle at her innocence.

"Follow me then…" Genesis turned quickly, walking over to the flap in the tent, holding it open as Nanami passed through.

* * *

Whoo! Mixin it up, Shinko's at the bottom now! I think I used up all my ranting power on that first chapter...Did you guys notice the mayor?? Just try and say that guy's not lulzy, just try to.


	3. The Dance of the Generals

Yeah!! New Chapter!! This time there is more action! X3 And just so you know, Sukisho is my katana, but he's human in here so just get used to it...

Chapter 3: The Dance of Generals

She exited the tent, looking around once she was out. Surrounding her was a military camp, tents were set up in somewhat of a circle, men walked around the area, either talking to others or sparring against each other.

"Shall we," she heard Genesis speak up from behind her. She turned around quickly, nodding and clutching Sukisho tightly in her hand, "Follow me." He passed by her and headed toward the open field outside of the camp. Nanami followed, ignoring the glares that were 

directed toward her, full of either hatred or lust, she didn't care. She heard the soft murmurs drifting along the soft wind, shaking her head she carried onward.

_Nanami? What's going on? _Nanami looked down at her blade, smiling softly.

_Don't worry Sukisho… Everything will be alright. _

_You seem uncertain. _Sukisho spoke through her thoughts. _Are you afraid? _

_No, I just don't know how this will turn out; the future could end up either way. _

_Nanami, as long as we're fighting besides one another, we have nothing to fear. _Sukisho smiled reassuringly. _I believe in you!_

_Thank you…_ Nanami smiled back.

"Well, I believe the time has come…" Nanami looked up to see the General a small distance away from her.

"I guess so." Nanami muttered.

"You are aware what is at stake, and the rules, correct." Sephiroth smirked.

"Yes…"

"Then let us begin." Sephiroth said as he unscathed Masamune.

_Nanami, the General?! What is he talking about rules and what's at stake? Nanami! _Sukisho seemed to scream in her mind.

"Stop that!" She unconsciously shouted out, "There is no way we will lose!"

"We?" Sephiroth muttered to himself, looking at the katana that she held in her hand.

_Sorry, forgive my outburst. Just let me transform, please. _

_Into what? _Nanami asked.

_The… bahamut form for right now, but if this starts to get out of hand, I will turn back into my human form…_

"Alright, Sukisho, Transform!" Nanami shouted, lifting the blade up so the tip was pointed toward the sky, "BAHAMUT!" She screamed.

"What?" Genesis faltered from the sideline, watching as the blade was engulfed in flame and a miniature bahamut appeared on Nanami's shoulder.

"Sukisho! Let's go." She looked to the small dragon, who in turn nodded his head. Nanami looked to the General, disappeared into thin air, appearing behind the general and kicking his lower back causing him to fly forward.

"Good surprise attack," General Sephiroth said as he caught his footing, "But surprise attacks only work once." He smirked as he said as he ran toward her, thrusting Masamune toward her chest.

"We'll see," she said as she disappeared again and reappeared on the outstretched blade. Nanami laughed as she tossed the blade behind Sephiroth, threw Sukisho into the air and flipped down the blade, placing her hands on Sephiroth's shoulders and flipping off of them and landing a distance away, catching Sukisho and placed him on her shoulder. She walked to where her sword stuck in the ground and pulled it out.

"Impressive…" Sephiroth said as he turned around, immediately blocking the fire attack that Nanami threw at him, he smirked as he caught Nanami's blade with his own, using his strength to his advantage. Nanami broke the connection and jumped back, a scowl forming on her face, "I told you, surprise attacks don't work twice."

Nanami shook her head and dashed forward. Slicing the sword horizontal, gasping when the General jumped into the air. She looked up, jumping to follow after him. They started battling in the air, they fight looking like a graceful death dance between the two generals. Nanami cringed as she felt a rib break. She fell to the ground holding her now bleeding shoulder that the general bestowed on her when she let her guard down. She landed hard on her side, cringing due to the broken rib.

_Nanami, this is bad… Let me transform into my human form, please! _Sukisho pleaded, nudging her chin with his dragon head.

"Go ahead Sukisho, it's fine… " Nanami nodded as Sephiroth descended gracefully to the ground, unscathed.

"Are you going to give up yet? I'm growing bored." Sephiroth taunted.

"No," Nanami shook her head, "SUKISHO TRANSFORM!!" Nanami screamed, taking the same position as before. The blade returned to normal, but the dragon took a human form.

"What? How?" Sephiroth asked in surprise as the dragon formed into a tall black haired boy, his long hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon, his hair covered the right side of his face and one of his red eyes. He was wearing a red Wutain Soldier uniform.

"My name is Sukisho Usuargi. I am the spirit that lives in Ms. Nanami's blade. I am her guardian, and I will not let you hurt her!" He spoke, his gentle, kind voice turning into a harsh, fierce one that echoed throughout the area.

"Sukisho Usuargi? It's a pleasure." Sephiroth bowed his head, "So you are the mystical Wutain warrior that I've heard about…"

"Mm," Sukisho grunted, nodding his head roughly.

"Then this should be interesting…" Sephiroth said getting into a defensive stance.

"Sukisho," Nanami gasped. He turned around quickly to see her holding up her sword. He nodded grabbing the sword from her hand.

"Sukisho Usuargi?" Genesis muttered under his breath watching as the young man lay skillful attacks on the General, who in turn blocked all of them, "It couldn't be could it? The young Wutain boy from the old Wutain love story… "

"Yes, that very one," Nanami muttered as she stood up, turning her head toward Genesis, "The young boy going off to war, only to die and have his lover sacrifice her soul so that he may live. Then on his return, he found she was dead and prayed to the goddess to trade his life for hers. The goddess saw a strong bond between them and let them live eternally into the life stream."

"How do you possess him now?"

"It is said that Sukisho was sent to protect a king whom was in the Goddess's favor, and was reincarnated in his blade." Nanami said, "How I came upon it, I haven't a clue, I was abandoned with it, which is all I know."

"What about his lover, the girl?" Genesis inquired.

"She is said to lie in the flowers that bloom in rare places, or the calm wind of the desert. Even though they are apart, they know where the other lies." Nanami looked back towards Sukisho, who kept himself on the offense with his myriad of quick attacks, "How lucky I am to have his protection…"

"You're very quick boy… " Sephiroth said unphased, as he jumped back to escape the attacks.

"And you, sir, are tireless." Sukisho laughed, a small amount of fatigue showing his the great breaths he was taking.

"It comes with being a SOLDIER General." Sephiroth commented, "Why do you protect her so much?"

"Min- Her mother instructed me to do so…"

"And her mother is?"

"You have no need to know!" Sukisho shot back, launching an attack to Sephiroth's neck.

"Ah, ah, ah… not so fast. "Sephiroth mocked, snapping his fingers to summon up pillars of fire that surrounded Sukisho.

"MS. NANAMI!" Sukisho yelled as Sephiroth raced toward Nanami at lightning speed, thrusting Masamune through her stomach in mere seconds.

Nanami stood shocked for a moment before she finally realized that the sword was stabbed through her stomach. Blood started to glide down her chin before she coughed, blood 

spraying across the ground. Pain… how long had it been since she felt it. How long had it been since she felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Weeks…Months?

"You lose…" she heard Sephiroth say, the voice echoing through her clouded mind. Her eyes stared off into blank space; a she succumbed to the dark embrace of sleep.

"You killed her you bastard!" Sukisho screamed from his fire prison.

"She'll be fine…" Sephiroth said as he pulled the blade out of her, allowing her to fall to the ground, lifeless.

"She has a fucking hole through her stomach you retard!" Sukisho yelled.

"Don't speak to the General that way!" Genesis snapped as he paced up to the area where Sukisho was being held.

"Genesis, leave him be…" Sephiroth sighed, "We need to get back to Shin-Ra. "

"What about him?"Genesis asked.

"Bring him with us. He can't do much harm with her unconscious." Sephiroth snapped his fingers causing the fire to disappear. Sukisho immediately ran to Nanami's side, "Besides, Hojo might like to run some tests on him." Sephiroth said mentally cringing at the name of the insane scientist.

"What?" Sukisho looked up, "Do you actually think I would follow you?"

"You are assigned to protect her are you not?"Sephiroth smirked, "How will you know that she will be okay if you run off?"

"I…" Sukisho fell silent, clenching his teeth at the sound of Sephiroth's laugh.

"Well?"

Sukisho stubbornly crossed his arms, a scowl forming on his face, "Fine…"

"Let's go then," Sephiroth said as he turned to leave. He turned as Sukisho began to pick Nanami up, "No, no, no… Genesis will take care of that." Sephiroth smirked, motioning for the red head to take the girl's limp body from Sukisho.

"Of course, General." Genesis nodded his head before approaching, taking Nanami from Sukisho's grasp.

"Ugh, Where am I?" Nanami said as she came to, lying on the cold concrete floor of a prison cell.


	4. ShinRa

Yeah new chapter! Well, I've had this one done for a while, I'm just too lazy to post it XD. But anyway here ya go!

**Final Fantasy VII:**

**Chapter 4: Shin-Ra**

"Ugh, Where am I?" Nanami said as she came to, lying on the cold concrete floor of a prison cell.

"Ma'am you shouldn't be down here." Nanami heard the guard say outside of the prison door.

"Oh shut up. Sephiroth told me to check up on the girl." A cheerful voice chimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." He stuttered as he opened the cell door.

Nanami lifted her head to the metallic sound of the door opening, moving slowly toward a corner of the grey cell.

"Hello?" the brunette girl's head poked through the opening of the cell, "Oh, there you are!" She exclaimed excitedly when she saw Nanami's huddled form in the corner, "Hi, I'm Shinko! I'm a Turk here at Shin-Ra. Sephiroth told me about you so I had to come down and see you for myself and…" Shinko paused once she noticed how young Nanami was, "Wait a second… you're my age! Sephi told me that you were a very skilled fighter which made me think you were about his age! So wait… that means he beat up a little girl! Oooh he is in so much trouble now!!" Shinko yelled, pulling out her cell phone and dialing the General's number, "Sephiroth! Get down here right now!!" Shinko yelled at the phone, hanging up before Sephiroth could answer, "I'm so sorry, Sephi can get a little- "

"Shut up! "Nanami snapped, her voice cracking.

"What…" Shinko said tilting her head before noticing the tears streaming down Nanami's face, "Oh no don't cry! It's alright, we have ice cream!" she stammered as she rushed over, kneeling down and placing a hand on Nanami's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Nanami screamed, smacking Shinko's hand away.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think?!"

"Uhhhh, you don't like jail cells?"

"No." Nanami whimpered, "My fiancé is dead, everyone I know is gone, Wutqai has betrayed me, and I have betrayed everyone!"

"He…killed…your…Fiancé?" Shinko processed, "Sephi!!"

"What?" Sephiroth asked, leaning on the wall across from them.

"You sir… are a meany! You killed her fiancé! Which begs the question of why she has a fiancé at her age…? But that's not the point! W-" Shinko ranted before Sephiroth held up an index finger to stop her.

"It is a matter of war, you wouldn't understand," Sephiroth said calmly, standing up from the wall and walking over to where Nanami was, "Besides, she is a dangerous criminal."

"Sephiroth! She's adorable!"

"Don't let looks fool you. "

"And stop yelling." Nanami muttered.

"No I have to or he won't listen- "

"Shinko," Sephiroth snapped calmly, "I would prefer if you not treat her as her age suggests. Respectfully she was a general of an army and should be treated as such."

"…" Shinko looked up at Sephiroth with a hurt look.

Nanami looked back and forth between the two, awaiting the next response.

"Nanami," Sephiroth turned toward Nanami, stepping back so he could see her ,"The president has approved of your release-"

"Come on Nanami, let's go get you cleaned up and fed!" Shinko cut in, grabbing Nanami's hand to help her stand up, "…Whoa, you're really short…" Shinko laughed, noting Nanami's four foot two to Shinko's five foot four (and a half). Shinko looked up at Sephiroth, glaring before rushing out the door with Nanami and slamming the door behind them.

"Does that lock automatically?" Nanami questioned.

"I think so, let's go." Shinko said before pulling Nanami quickly down the hall, leaving Sephiroth in the cell… the unlocked cell.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A red haired Turk with red facial tattoos under his blue eyes whispered to himself as Nanami sat down on a couch in the Turk lounge. He slowly strutted toward her once Shinko had left the room. He casually slid onto the couch and placed his arm around Nanami's shoulder, "Hey, do you have a place to stay?"

"Uh…" Nanami said sliding away from him only to have him follow after.

"Well I have an empty half of a bed that's open." He smirked .

"Wha- "

"RENO!!"

"Oh… hey, Shink." Reno smiled innocently.

"What are you doing?" Shinko demanded with her arms crossed.

"Nuuuthing?"

"Out…Now!" Shinko snapped, pointing toward the door.

"We'll continue this later, "he whispered to Nanami before walking out of the room.

"Sorry about him… he hits on everything of the female gender." Shinko sighed, "He'll get bored after a while and will leave you alone. "

"Okay?" Nanami muttered.

"Oh right… What would you like to eat?" Shinko said, falling on the couch.

"It doesn't matter…"

"You're not very talkative are you?" Shinko commented.

"…?" Nanami looked at Shinko, "You just talk too much."

"Okay, be right back!" Shinko chimed, jumping up and heading to what Nanami thought to be the kitchen.

"Shinko?" a spiky black haired male called as he entered the room, he looked around the room before he saw Nanami "Oh..hiwhoareyouwhat'syournameyoulookupsetcanIgetyouanything? HUG!!"

"Uh…Hi?" Nanami said as the black haired SOLDIER latched onto her.

"My name's Zack! I'm a second class SOLDIER!!" he exclaimed.

"Oh…" Nanami said as the SOLDIER let go of her.

"Wait a minute… You're that Rantarian lady that was captured aren't you?" Zack asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah…" Nanami looked down at her lap.

"Nanami, I've got your food!" Shinko exclaimed as she came back into the room with an assortment of food on the metal tray that she carried, "Oh, hey Zack… Looks like you met Nanami."

"Yup!" Zack smiled.

"Hey," Nanami shot out quickly, catching the two off guard, "have any of you seen Sukisho?"

"Who?" Shinko and Zack questioned simultaneously.

"Um, he's a tall Wutainese boy with long black hair, red eyes, wearing a Wutainese battle outfit?" Nanami listed Sukisho's characteristics.

"Oh, him…" Shinko said quietly.

"Well, he… "Zack started.

"Was sent to…" Shinko continued.

"To Hojo's lab…" Zack finished.

"Who's Hojo?" Nanami asked.

"Well…" Zack and Shinko said in unison.

"Take me to him!" Nanami said standing up.

"Uh, that's not a really good idea…" Zack crossed his arms and shook his head.

"NOW!" Nanami shouted.

"But-" Shinko started.

"I don't care, I want to see Sukisho!" Nanami continued to shout, "He's all I have left!"

"N-"

"Fine…" Zack interrupted.

"Zack?!" Shinko said, alarmed.

"If she wants to see him, then let her. " Zack said walking toward the door, "Nanami, I'll take you to him, okay?" Zack opened the door quietly and walked out.

Nanami simply nodded her head and walked out the door, closing it behind her and leaving Shinko in the room with the full tray of food.

Ha! Sephy got yelled at by a girl! XD, well he deserved it! And yes Reno is still a pervert! And Zack is as hyper as ever!


End file.
